


I, Me, Mine

by Ribby



Series: Prestidigitation [3]
Category: The Prestige
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2006-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A man talking sense to himself is no madder than a man talking nonsense not to himself."  But where does madness lie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I, Me, Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jou), [the_reverand](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_reverand).



> Author's note for those confused at the end of the ficlet. *grin* For [](http://jou.livejournal.com/profile)[**jou**](http://jou.livejournal.com/), who asked for more, and for [](http://the-reverand.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_reverand**](http://the-reverand.livejournal.com/), who wanted Borden.

Fallon has told me of his encounter with Angier's double, and I applaud him for his canniness. I know there is more, however, that he is not telling me; he had the scent of liquor and sex about him when he returned to our flat.

I cannot abide that I have had what I cannot; perhaps it is time for a lesson in humility for me. I would never stoop so low as to bed that...that... drunkard. Apparently I have a difference in opinion there.

I know you are reading this, Angier. And I know what I have revealed... but I suspect you know what I have done, likely from the source. If I cannot have you, then I will have no-one. Yet I, apparently, will take what I can get. No, I am not drunk, nor mad, though these words may seem so. But would you have me reveal all my secrets to you at once? Where then the thrill of the chase?

When you know the answer, you will understand The New Transported Man. And perhaps you will understand me as well, though I doubt it-you did not then, and I have been changed, more than you know. Our business is secrets-and I am the greatest secret of all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The "I" conceit to describe his "twin" is entirely from the book, but one I loved... so I use it here. My apologies to those who are still scratching their heads to figure out who's who.


End file.
